


The Nights Will be Long While You’re Gone

by Daiya_Darko



Series: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets called away for a mission that’ll take a couple of months, so he and Bruce have one last sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights Will be Long While You’re Gone

They make a fort again, and this time, no one complains about missing sheets and blankets. Everyone has been dreading this day ever since they realized how close Bruce and Clint had become.

Clint has to go deep undercover until he retrieves information about a possible terrorist cell in Kazakhstan. He won’t be able to make contact with the outside world unless he needs back up or it’s an emergency. Bruce understands Clint’s line of work, so he can’t be upset, but he still feels a pang of hurt.

They’re pretty quiet as they eat and watch movies in the den. Their laughs are quiet, their jokes small. Neither wants to bring up the inevitable.

When they finally can’t stay up any longer, they sleep soundly, forgoing the traditional “goodnights” and staying as far away from the words “I’ll miss you” as possible.

Bruce wakes with a panic when he feels a lack of body heat next to him. The quilt is tucked around him, Lenny secure in his arms, and a note on Clint’s pillow.

_I’ll be back alive and well. Try not to get into much trouble without me or I’ll be furious. Take care of George for me; he gets lonely easily._

_\- Clint_

Bruce snorts, smiling at the note and sighs. He had grown so used to Clint’s company, knowing he’d see his friend every day. Still, Clint has a job, and so does Bruce, so he gets up, puts their things away, and fixes himself a pot of tea.

There’s no point in sulking when you know everything is going to be alright.


End file.
